In Sickness and Not in Health
by andromeda90
Summary: They always heard the phrase, in sickness and in health but for them, it was mostly just in sickness…. CalebReid


This is the first time I try to write for the Covenant…. I hardly remember the movie since I saw it when it came out and that was some time ago...I should really buy the DVD, but I got no money with me…. anyways, I got inspired, and I wrote this….which sucks….but my back was hurting…and I was studying for bio…so here it is!

…………………..

Title: In Sickness and Not in Health

Warning: umm, none!

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Summary: They always heard the phrase, in sickness and in health but for them, it was mostly just in sickness….

Notes: first time writing, so please help me out! Constructive criticism would be nice! I tried my best, but I don't know…I think I enjoy making characters sick…anyways, please comment!

………………………………………..

In Sickness and Not in Health

…………………………………………….

Reid blinked as he stared down at his book. Really, why were these things so boring?

He couldn't but groan and rest his head on top of the book. He knew the subject, but God was it boring. How he wished he could go out to a party or something. He would say drink alcohol, but alcohol would lead to a hangover, and god where those a pain in the head, literally.

Right now, he was burning up because he probably had an infection. Something respiratory since he's been coughing and his speech had become raspy. Not that he had been talking much, since it also hurts.

Yeap, he was sick and here he was, studying exactly what his body was doing at that exact moment. Just like he knew that he should probably sleep and get some rest so the infection could be taken care of. He also knew that the test tomorrow was important and he needed to pass.

Hmm, he wondered, if he threw up would they let him off the hook? Nah, the Academy was too stuck up to do such a thing.

"What time is it?" He looked up and squinted, trying to get a look at the clock.

"1!" Reid groaned, closing the book and laying back on his bed. His head had barely touched the pillow before he was already in deep slumber.

…………………………..

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

"Oh Fudge!" Reid groaned, struggling over to reach for the clock. He waved his hand and the alarm was off. He shouldn't have done that, with his sickness, he could of blown up something. Which was bad, but since when had he thought of that?

Slowly, inching very slowly, he made his way to his feet.

"Wow, earthquake." Reid groaned, keeping still, trying to get his bearings.

He had to hurry so he wasn't late, but he just wanted to lay down and sleep…on top of snow because it was freaking HOT! Reid waved himself with his hand.

It took the sick Reid a full hour for him to get ready, which was good because he had put the clock an hour earlier than usual. He smirked. People said he was not smart, hah!

He grabbed his bag, took a deep breath even though he was cooking up, he still grabbed his jacket. He wasn't that stupid, he did not want to get worst.

……………………………

He walked into the classroom and over to his seat. He let out a sigh of relief, letting his head, rest on the cool table. It felt so good to have such a cool object on his face. He didn't care what the others thought, right now, all he wanted was to take the goddamn test so he could go back to his room and rest. He could hear the laughter of people he knew.

Caled. Pogue. Tyler….

He hadn't seen them in forever. Fine, yesterday, because he was sick. He was sure they were suppose to meet, since they always did, but he couldn't get his mind off the topic of immune system. Right now he was sick and would of course forget the immune system….

Yeap, that good old immune system which was fighting with those stupid pathogens, making him sick. How he hoped they were stabbing, eating, and killing all those evil things inside of him, they deserved it. He would of cackled evilly; if it weren't for the fact he was sick.

He heard footsteps but he also heard the bell. Yes! He thought, he would not have to talk to them. The test! Finally! He groaned, picking his head up and taking a test. He took out a pencil and began working on the test. Yes, he was actually working on the test….but why where those A's, B's, C's and D's dancing all around? They were blurry.

Wait, pathogen? Umm, white blood cells? Hemoglobin! Wait, cancer? Egghh, A, B, A, C, D….A….B….C….C….D….

Okay, he was done! Reid stood up, a bit groggily. He shook his head, trying to stop hi eyesight from blurring once again. He took his jacket, bag, test and made his way over to the table. He was sure the ground was moving underneath him, but who knew. All he wanted was to get out of there.

"Mr. Garwin? You feeling well?" He heard the voice but he just waved it off and swayed out of the classroom. All he wanted was to sleep, forget class.

"Reid!"

Reid was sure he heard someone call out to him. He was in no mood, so he just walked faster, or swayed faster, whichever worked.

"Reid! Stop being an ass, something is wrong." A hand grabbed his wrist. Reid scowled and swirled around, head riling and almost falling. He blinked and squinted at the person who had grabbed him.

"Caleb?"

"You don't look so good." Caleb frowned.

"Well, you are not Prince Charming yourself." Reid grunted. "Shouldn't you be taking the test?" Reid scowled, trying his hardest to stay conscious.

"I was done with it." Caleb shrugged.

"Of course, star student and all." Reid sneered, tugging weakly at Caleb's grasp. Caleb sighed, placing his hand on Reid's cheek.

"You're burning up!" Caleb hissed. Reid groaned, leaning into Caleb's touch. Caleb was cool, and it felt good against his warm cheek.

"Come, Reid. You should be resting!" Caleb shook his head, pulling Reid to him and wrapping and arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Reid groaned, leaning heavily on Caleb.

"Of course, you are fine and I'm the sugar fairy." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You got wings?" Reid asked. Caleb stared at Reid hard, wondering if he was kidding or being serious. Except, Reid was half dozing on him.

Caleb sighed and trudged on.

………………………………………..

Reid groaned and turned around. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth. Wait a sec, warmth? He bolted up, but it proved to be a mistake when a sudden dizzy spell hit him.

"Ugghhh. I hate being sick." Reid groaned, holding still for a few minutes, letting things settle down. He slowly looked around the room. He heard some one knock.

"Come in?" Reid was unsure why someone was knocking when it was obvious that this was their place. Reid knew the place, but he was too tired to think on it.

"You look better." Caleb smiled as he walked, medicine in hand.

"Caleb?" Reid looked at Caleb a bit surprised.

"Who you thought it was?" Caleb frowned, almost glaring.

"Chill, I just thought it would be Tyler." Reid shrugged.

"Tyler?" Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"Well, don't you have some meetings or other? Pogue does to, Tyler is the only one free today, because it is Thursday, right?" Reid explained.

"I said I wouldn't be able to make it. No big deal. Pogue and Tyler went to get food, they'll be back soon." Caleb shrugged, walking over to him.

"Do I have to take that?" Reid whined, not really wanting to drink down the medicine.

"Yes, you need to get better soon. Though, you'll be happy to know that our professor was really worried about you." Caleb smirked.

"That old hag? Hah!" Reid snorted.

"Here, open up." Caleb poured some of the syrupy substance onto the spoon, raising it up to Reid's lips. Caleb smiled at Reid's disgusted look. The only time Reid was ever normal, was when he was sick and that was because if there was one thing he hated over anything, was being sick. No one enjoyed being sick, but Reid hated anything that made him hurt. He hated the cold, hangovers, stress, overexerting himself, anything that would cause him to feel bad.

"Will I get candy for the aftertaste?" Reid wrinkled his nose, still looking at the spoon, warily.

"Yes, now open up already." Caleb huffed, exasperated. Reid pouted but opened his mouth and swallowed down the medicine.

1…2…3…

"Yuck!" Reid coughed, face contorted into a look of disgust as he tried to get over the taste.

"It can't be that bad." Caleb mused, enjoying seeing Reid make a fuss.

"Why don't you taste it?" Reid huffed.

"Is that an invitation?" Caleb raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You wish!" Reid sneered, leaning back onto the bed's headboard.

"Nothing wrong with wishing." Caleb chuckled.

"I got a question for you." Reid frowned.

"Go ahead." Caleb smiled.

"Why do you only put the moves on me when I'm not in control of all my senses?" Reid asked, curiously. Caleb laughed.

"Because I know you won't try to kill me, since you are incapacitated." Caleb grinned cheekily.

"I'm telling your girlfriend." Reid muttered, feeling his eyes close.

"She thinks it's hot. I've seen her with some manga books. They sure are descriptive when it comes to boy interactions." Caleb snorted.

"You totally have a weird taste, you know that?" Reid muttered, close to falling asleep.

"I fell for you, didn't I?" Caleb sighed, knowing that statement was lost to Reid who had already fallen asleep. He gently moved him down, pulling the covers on top of him.

"Get well soon." Caleb muttered, before walking quietly out of the room.

………………………………………

"Come on. Wake up."

"Ugggh, I don't want to. Go away Caleb." Reid tried to go back to sleep. Caleb rolled his eyes and shook him harder.

"Get your lazy ass up. You need to eat and Ty and Pogue are here…..they brought pasta." Caleb grinned as Reid once again bolted up, just to fall down once again from a dizzy spell.

"How come I always get this dizzy spells, and neither of you three get them?" Reid huffed, sitting up slower and glaring at Caleb.

"Because you are an annoying, rash, person. Now come on." Caleb helped the pouting man on to his feet.

"Here." Caleb let Reid go, after making sure he wouldn't fall on his face. He went over to the closet and took out a sweater, before going back and giving it to Reid to put on. Reid grinned ruefully, slipping the sweater up.

"Let us go, before Pogue finishes all the food." Caleb offered his hand to Reid. Reid hesitated for a minute, before taking it and leaning on Caleb for support as they made their way down and to the others.

"Well, how is our poor blondie doing?" Pogue grinned as he saw them walk down.

"Shove it." Reid scowled.

"We brought you your pasta." Tyler raised a container up so Reid could see. Reid rushed over, sitting down and serving himself.

"I never knew one person could be addicted to pasta." Pogue mused.

"I have a question, how do you keep yourself so thin?" Tyler asked, noticing how much pasta Reid had served himself.

"Hey! I am not thin! I'm slender!" Reid glared at Tyler. Caleb chuckled.

"Yes, Reid, you are slender, but how is it you keep yourself so…slender?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, fast metabolism? I never paid much attention." Reid shrugged, too busy eating to say anything more.

"Figures." Pogue grinned walking over to eat as well, followed by Caleb.

"So, how you get sick?" Tyler asked, worriedly.

"I left the window open." Reid actually flushed when he said that. Caleb found it to be the cutest and sexiest thing ever. It was not every day that Reid flushed.

"Only you Reid, only you." Tyler teased.

"Whatever Ty! At least I did not go swimming on a lake in winter." Reid stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

"What?! I was pushed! You pushed me!" Tyler glared at him.

"I did not, you slipped! Admit it!" Reid spoke up, defensively.

"No, I did NOT slip!" Tyler glared at him.

"YES you did!"

"NO I did not!"

"YES you did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you two stop! You are going to make Caleb jealous now." Pogue intervene, a playful grin on his lips.

"I am not jealous!" Caleb glared at Pogue.

"Really? I though I heard you growl." Pogue said, voice laced with fake innocence.

"I did NOT growl." Caleb hissed.

"YES you did growl." Pogue shot back.

"NO I did not growl!" Caleb snapped.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop it kids!" Tyler broke in.

"He started it!" Pogue and Caleb pointed to the other. The four looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. It had been a long time since they had felt so at home with each other.

"Come, Reid, you need your rest." Caleb offered his arm to Reid, who took it without hesitation.

"Thankz, you guys. See ya later." Reid called back to them, as he made his way back up.

"You call if you need anything? Okay?" Caleb frowned as he tucked Reid in.

"Okay, sweety." Reid grinned, snuggling under the covers and closing his eyes. Caleb smiled amused. He knew it wouldn't be long before Reid was back to his healthy self. Back to using his powers, to getting into fights, to acting before thinking and to just being his annoying self but Caleb wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled and walked out of the room.

……………………………..

Reid groaned, tossing around in the bed.

"Stop!" He cried out, bolting up on the bed. Caleb was next to him in a matter of seconds.

"Shh, its okay. Just a nightmare." Caleb muttered, pulling the shaking boy into his arms.

"I hate nightmares." Reid grumbled. "I hate being sick."

"Don't worry, you'll be up and annoying all of us in no time." Caleb reassured him.

"Hmmm." Reid snuggled into Caleb's arms, his nose buried in the crooks of Caleb's neck.

"Thank you." He muttered. Caleb looked down at Reid, surprised.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, even though I annoy you and every thing." Reid muttered. Caleb smiled and placed a kiss on top of Reid's head.

"I'll always take care of you." Caleb vowed, and Reid heard it in his tone. Reid couldn't help the smile of joy that appeared on his face.

"Stay with me?" Reid looked up, pleadingly. Caleb sighed, he could never say no to Reid's soft, sad, pained, blue eyes. He was sure no one could say no to those eyes.

Reid smiled and moved over to make space for Caleb. Caleb made his way under the covers. Reid immediately snuggled up against him, resting his head on Caleb's chest.

"Sleep, Reid. I won't let anything happen to you." Caleb muttered. Reid looked up and looked into Caleb's eyes, a frown on his handsome face. He moved forward, closer to Caleb's face. Caleb held his breath. Reid smiled and pressed his lips to Caleb's in a soft kiss. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before Reid pulled back and laid back down.

"Night, Caleb." Reid muttered, before falling asleep.

"Night, Reid…." Caleb smiled, wrapping an arm around Reid's waist, before joining Reid in the realm of dreams.

…………………………………….

"Caleb! Wake up!" Reid shook him. Caleb groaned and looked up into deep blue eyes.

"I don't want to, I just want to sleep." Caleb muttered, snuggling deeper in to the covers.

"Hey!" Reid reached over and touched his forehead.

"You have a fever! Oh no! I got you sick!" Reid sighed.

"Hmm, it was worth it." Caleb grumbled. Reid could help but laugh as he stood back.

"I'll call the Academy, tell them we won't make it." Reid grinned.

"You not going?" Caleb asked, head still a bit foggy.

"Of course not! Whose going to take care of you. Now sleep, I'll wake you up so you can eat later." Reid scowled him, walking over and kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.

Caleb smiled, relaxing into the bed. He loved it when Reid got sick, but he loved it more when he got sick. Reid would fret over him and it was nice know that Reid did care. Yeap, this week was very productive, very…..Caleb grinned, feeling himself pulled into dreams of kisses, embraces, and Reid……

……………………………….

Okay, I know it sucked! But please, help out oky? So comment, and tell me how it went! What you people thought of it! Thank you! Much appreciated! Love you all! And yay for the Convent boys! Especially my Reid! anyways! Luv ya!


End file.
